Três Cordas, Um Nó
by Mlle Marie
Summary: Mentir para si mesmo pode ser omitir para os outros. Rowena amava Salazar, mas estava noiva de Godric.


**Três Cordas, Um Nó**

**Disclaimer:** Personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Não pretendo enriquecer com essa história.

**N/A:** Os fundadores viveram há muitos anos e por isso creio que seria impossível saber a real personalidade deles. Tentei ser fiel ao que diziam as casas.

- Por que você diz isso? – Perguntou Slytherin, fingindo estar ofendido. - Sabe que nunca conseguirá resistir a mim! – Completou com a voz macia aproximando os lábios cada vez mais da orelha dela.

- Salazar... por favor, eu estou noiva... – Titubeou Rowena sabendo que as palavras dele eram verdadeiras.

- Isso não me incomoda – Exclamou ele se afastando e mantendo sua postura imponente, as vestes verdes farfalhando na grama seca do outono. – Não sei porque você insiste nisso! Sabe que seria muito mais fácil se fugíssemos juntos e deixássemos Godric sozinho com suas lamentações,!

- Não fale assim – Rowena se aproximou dele, cautelosa, tocando o rosto pálido com uma mão. – Lembro-me da época em que vocês eram como irmãos, a época que tiveram a idéia de fundar a escola e convidaram a mim e a Helga para que pudéssemos fazer parte desse lindo plano... Por que agora tem que ser assim? Por que vocês não fazem as pazes para que tudo volte a ser como antes?

Salazar colocou a própria mão sobre a dela em seu rosto.

- Você sabe o real motivo dessa briga – falou tristemente.

- Como vocês podem deixar algo tão banal ficar entre uma amizade tão grande e um projeto tão maravilhoso?!

- Minha querida, não se desmereça dessa forma – disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Rowena abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rubor de suas faces.

- É melhor voltarmos para o salão principal – falou se afastando. – Logo os nossos alunos estarão aqui.

Salazar viu-a caminhar na direção do castelo, deixando-o sozinho nos jardins. Sozinho mais uma vez.

-/-/-/-

- Onde estava, Rowena?! Godric acabou de perguntar por você! – Helga aproximou-se nervosa, com sua voz soando mais aguda que o normal.

- Estava conversando com Salazar – respondeu Rowena sem demonstrar preocupação. – Por que você está tão nervosa?

- Você sabe! Não tente mentir para mim. Em todas as vez que você se encontra escondida com Salazar, sou eu que fico a dar desculpas a Godric.

- Eu não estou me encontrando escondida com Salazar, você pode dizer a verdade para o meu noivo, não a nada de errado em conversar com quem já foi o melhor amigo dele durante anos – falou parando em frente ao espelho onde Helga terminava de ajustar o cinto de ceda no vestido.

A amiga soltou um suspiro.

- Queria ter ao menos um terço da sua beleza... – Murmurou olhando a imagem da outra refletida atrás de si no espelho.

- Não deseje isso. Você não sabe o fardo que eu carrego por causa dela.

Helga riu.

- Vocês formam um belo trio... queria poder fazer parte desse grupo, mas acho que nunca serei boa o bastante.

- Helga, você tem suas qualidades e sabe disso. O trio fantástico que você diz que nós somos vai acabar porque cada um de nós vai destruir a si mesmo e aos outros ao redor. Sei o quanto você é boa e como também não tem medo de sofrer, mas, para o seu próprio bem, prefiro que fique fora disso – falou Rowena com a voz trêmula, mas ainda assim suave. – Afinal, alguém precisa se preocupar com a escola e quem melhor do que você que apenas deseja a paz entre todos?

Com um sorriso compreensivo Helga assentiu. Faria qualquer coisa que Rowena a pedisse porque a amava mais do que a uma irmã.

-/-/-/-

- Prove isto, querida – falou Godric oferecendo uma taça a Rowena sentada a sua esquerda.

Ela provou do líquido vermelho adocicado.

- Delicioso! O que é? – Perguntou.

- Licor de cereja. Não é maravilhoso?!

- Da minha cerejeira? – indagou com um sorriso escapando dos seus lábios. - Já?!

- Sim – sorrindo ele aproximou o rosto do dela. – Seus lábios estão vermelhos.

Godric então beijou Rowena suavemente, mas ela o empurrou de leve parecendo envergonhada.

- Por favor, os alunos.

Salazar, ao lado direito de Godric, conteve um sorriso.

- Tão tímida! – Falou irônico.

Lançando um olhar raivoso a Salazar, Rowena voltou sua atenção ao noivo.

- Não acham que está na hora de dizer boa noite? Ouçam o burburinho, parece que a maioria já terminou de jantar – Helga sugeriu aos outros três.

- Claro – concordou Rowena e os outros dois sacudiram a cabeça concordando.

Os quatro fundadores ficaram de pé então e Slytherin começou:

- Bem vindos os ambiciosos e astutos de famílias nobres!

Sendo seguido por Gryffindor:

- Bem vindos os corajosos e leais!

Ravenclaw continuou:

- Bem vindos os inteligentes e sedentos por conhecimento!

E Hufflepuf concluiu:

- Bem vindos os solícitos e trabalhadores!

Então cada um saiu em direção à mesa de sua casa e encaminhou seus alunos para seus respectivos salões comunais, dando-lhes as instruções necessárias durante o caminho.

-/-/-/-

- O que acha de casarmos na primavera? – Perguntou Godric à Rowena durante o desjejum do dia seguinte.

Ela tremeu com a mão que segurava a xícara de chá quente e este derramou sobre Helga.

- Oh, Merlin! – Exclamou se virando para ajudar a amiga a limpar-se – perdoe-me, Helga...

Ao lado direito de Godric, Salazar parecia ter engasgado com apenas água. Aquele lhe lançou um olhar irritado de esguelha e continuou:

- Por quê não? Julgo que estamos noivos já há bastante tempo.

- Godric, não acha que está muito cedo? – Contrapôs Rowena, ainda de costas para ele, com a desculpa de ajudar Helga que já estava com a varinha na mão, pronta para usar um feitiço de limpeza. – O que você chama de bastante tempo são apenas dois meses...

Segurando na mão dela Godric a fez virar-se e encará-lo.

- Pois está me parecendo que você não deseja ser minha esposa!

- Fale baixo, os alunos vão começar a olhar.

- Se esta não era a sua vontade, bastava não ter aceitado – argumentou ignorando os apelos dela para que fosse mais discreto.

Lógico que as coisas não eram tão simples como ele as estava colocando. Rowena conhecia Godric tempo suficiente para saber que se não aceitasse o pedido, ele procuraria justificativas até no inferno e quando as encontrasse não gostaria nada delas. Cogitava o que ele poderia fazer se soubesse o que se passava no coração dela e a coragem desmedida não a fazia sentir-se mais segura. Provavelmente desafiaria Salazar para um duelo do qual ela não podia imaginar o resultado.

Para poupar-lhes esse tipo de desavença, ela tentava conciliar verdade e mentira retardando o máximo possível seu provável destino como noiva de Godric. Por isso falou com voz suave:

- Querido, você sabe que eu o amo, não? – amava-o sim, mas como um amigo muito adorado e não como amante.

Ele apenas olhou-a duramente enquanto Salazar a encarava as suas costas com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e um maldito olhar irresistivelmente sarcástico.

- Não sabe? – Suspirou com impaciência. – Pois bem, se não sabia, acabou de ser informado! E também saiba que eu adoraria que casássemos na primavera, mas infelizmente nós estaremos cheios de responsabilidades nessa época com o final do semestre e não terei tempo para organizar uma festa e um enxoval como desejo, então se você pudesse ser paciente e esperar mais um pouco até o verão seria ótimo.

Depois que Rowena sentou-se ainda parecendo ressentida, Godric segurou firme na mão dela e desculpou-se.

- Creio que a surpreendi, não foi? Deveria ter pensado nessas coisas antes, mas você sabe como são os homens, nunca pensam em tudo como vocês mulheres, sempre preparadas, sempre descobrindo os pontos fracos em nossos planos. – E depositou-lhe um beijo na face com o qual fê-la sorrir timidamente.

Os alunos começaram a levantar para as aulas e os quatro fundadores também o fizeram.

-/-/-/-

- Godric! – Chamou Rowena no momento em que os fundadores terminavam o jantar.

- O que houve? – Perguntou ele engolindo seu último pedaço de frango.

Levantando-se ela o puxou pelo braço rindo como uma criança.

- Vamos! Está chegando! – Chamou enquanto ele se levantava intrigado.

- O que está chegando, mulher?!

Rowena apenas sorriu como resposta, praticamente o arrastando para fora do castelo. Salazar e Helga os olharam intrigados, levantado segundos depois e seguindo a dupla.

- O que será? – Ela perguntou enquanto caminhavam também em direção aos jardins.

Salazar olhou para o outro lado parecendo constrangido e a ignorou. Rindo, Helga continuou falando sem esperar resposta. Ela sabia que ele nunca lhe dirigiria a palavra, porque mesmo sendo uma das bruxas mais poderosas de sua época e melhor amiga da mulher que sabia que ele amava, ainda era uma nascida trouxa e Slytherin jamais dirigia a palavra a uma "sangue-ruim".

Quando pararam embaixo de uma árvore puderam observar Rowena olhando para o céu como se esperasse que algo caísse dele e Godric ao seu lado, reclamando que fazia mal sair numa noite tão fria como aquela, que estava sendo imprudente, que nada ia acontecer, porque a professora de adivinhação previra que durante as próximas semanas apenas chuva poderia cair do céu e...

Ele calou-se imediatamente quando ela começou a rir. Um floco de neve gelado molhou seu olho direito e ele o limpou começando a rir também. Rowena o puxou sob a neve e o beijou suavemente. Sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo, pois era um incentivo ao amor dele e a última coisa que queria era aumentar as espectativas de Godric. Mas nada disso devia importar mais, porque eles estavam noivos e iam se casar de qualquer forma. Já tinham até a data marcada, 21 de Junho, no solstício de verão.

Olhando para o casal e sua felicidade, Salazar sentiu-se levemente enjoado. Era ele que deveria estar com Rowena, porque era a ele que ela amava. Helga colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele e sorriu-lhe tristemente, tentando fazê-lo entender que ela o compreendia. Salazar não se importou que ela o tocasse, na verdade não se importava com mais nada naquele momento a não ser a solidão que o consumia por dentro. E naquele instante a mão de Helga sobre seu ombro o fazia sentir-se menos só.

Afastando-se alguns centímetros de Godric, Rowena pegou as mãos dele nas suas e os dois começaram a girar rindo alto. Giraram sob a neve ficando tontos até caírem no chão. Ela o encarou e percebeu que os olhos dele ainda giravam, então desatou a rir novamente, as lágrimas lhe saltando dos olhos. Godric observou-a chorando de rir, segurando a barriga, com os cabelos desalinhados e riu com ela vendo um lado novo de Rowena. Só conhecia a mulher sempre séria, com um sorriso no máximo casual, e pensativa, que calculava cada ação para ter a certeza de que era a melhor coisa a fazer e a mais correta. Nunca vira aquele lado alegre e impulsivo tão à mostra.

Virando-se na direção do castelo, Salazar falou sem encarar Helga.

- Vou voltar para o castelo. – Fez uma pausa e abaixando a cabeça espirrou. – Está frio aqui.

-/-/-/-

Na semana seguinte Salazar estava gripado, uma forte Gripe de Dragão. Toda vez que espirrava, fogo saia por suas narinas e objetos eram arremessados nas paredes. A pedido de Rowena, Helga passava freqüentemente no quarto dele para verificar se não havia nenhuma piora e, quando percebia algo diferente, comunicava a amiga que ia verificar pessoalmente fazendo poções e outros feitiços para que melhorasse.

Só Merlin sabia o quão grande era a vontade dela de permanecer dia e noite na cabeceira da cama de Salazar, mas a honra a impedia, pois nenhuma mulher, por mais liberal e decente que fosse, estando noiva ou não, permaneceria mais que alguns minutos no quarto de um homem que não fosse parente seu.

- Rowena... – Chamou Salazar quase como se delirasse.

- Estou aqui. Por agora, estou aqui. – Respondeu suavemente enquanto calculava uma poção de melhora.

- Eu sei, mulher! Não estou delirando. – Parou de falar para tossir e quando o fez jatos de luz verde faiscaram sobre sua cabeça. – Por que você fez aquilo? Por quê?

Olhando-o pacientemente ela perguntou:

- Aquilo o que?

- Por que você disse que o amava? Por que o beijou e dançou com ele sob a neve? – Percebeu que ela parara de escrever e olhava tristemente. – Por que você mente tanto em suas palavras como em seus atos?

Rowena tinha certeza de que ele jamais se lembraria daquele dia, já que tudo aquilo não passava de um delírio. Pousando a mão sobre sua testa ela constatou que ele ardia em febre antes de responder.

- Não minto. Eu o amo como amigo e você sabe. E foi como amigo que o beijei e brinquei com ele. – Respondeu sincera, mas sem estar preparada para o que ouviria a seguir.

- Você engana a todos pela metade... – Tossiu um pouco mais e dessa vez as luzes acima de sua cabeça oscilaram entre o azul marinho e prata. – Uma meia verdade é a mais covarde das mentiras.

Fechando o caderno que tinha em mãos, Rowena saiu silenciosa e ressentida do quarto, imersa nos próprios pensamentos.

-/-/-/-

Duas batidas na porta pesada de madeira fizeram Rowena sobressaltar-se. Pensou primeiro que poderia ser Godric querendo conversar ou talvez... Afinal, desde que ficaram noivos, o pensamento de que ele pudesse lhe cobrar qualquer coisa relacionada a isso a atemorizava, porém a certeza de que ele era honrado demais para fazê-lo acalmava-a. Mas eram duas batidas. E ela só conhecia uma pessoa que batia apenas duas vezes nas portas no lugar de três, que era o mais comum. Amarrou os longos cabelos, que já havia soltado para dormir, frouxamente com um cordão de lã, fechou o robe atando-o na cintura e deu uma última olhada nas estrelas através da janela do seu quarto antes de abrir a porta. Quase meia noite. A hora dos demônios. Um arrepio correu sua espinha quando Salazar entrou na ante-sala que dava para seu quarto.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou receosa.

Fechando a porta atrás de si ele a encarou duramente.

- Você vai mesmo casar amanhã?!

Rowena engoliu em seco, mas respondeu sem titubear.

- Vou casar amanhã.

Bufando, Salazar começou a andar impaciente no espaço curto entre a lareira e uma poltrona.

- Você não pode casar! Não pode, ouviu?!

Rindo, ela ironizou.

- E quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer?

Parando perigosamente próximo a ela, ele a encurralou na parede colocando um braço de cada lado de seu corpo e a prendendo. Falou com voz firme, a voz de quem tinha absoluta certeza do que estava dizendo.

- Sou aquele que você ama e que te ama também! – Bufando mais uma vez, jogou as mãos aos céus impacientando-se. – Por que é tão difícil de fazer você entender isso?!

Vendo sinceridade naqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava, Rowena não resistiu. Há muito tempo não via Salazar daquele jeito. Desesperado e quase implorando por um pouco de carinho. Por alguém que apenas ficasse ao seu lado pelo resto de sua vida. Mas quem quer que fosse não seria ela, pois apenas aquela noite ficaria com ele e depois nunca mais.

Ergueu as mãos e tocou carinhosamente o rosto dele, vendo-o fechar os olhos assim que cada um dos seus dedos, frios e trêmulos, entraram em contato com a pele morna. Era como se o beijasse apenas com as mãos. Simplesmente maravilhoso era muito pouco para descrever as milhares de sensações que aquele pequeno contato os fazia sentir.

Substituindo seus dedos por seus próprios lábios, ela depositou beijos curtos e carinhosos sobre as maçãs do rosto dele, na testa e sobre as pálpebras dos olhos, um lugar onde Salazar jamais imaginou que poderia ser beijado. Percebendo que ela hesitava em chegar até seus lábios, ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e descendo a própria boca até a dela a beijou. Um beijo suave que foi recebido com assombro, mas não foi negado.

A lembrança de que no dia seguinte se uniria a um homem que não àquele através dos laços do matrimônio lhe fez doer a consciência. Mas tão rápido quanto surgiu, esse pensamento foi varrido de sua mente por algo mais urgente, como as mãos pesadas de Salazar a percorrem-lhe o pescoço fino e macio. Decidiu não se importar com o casamento na manhã seguinte, Godric Gryffindor a teria pelo resto da vida, mas aquela noite seria apenas de Salazar Slytherin.

Descendo as mãos pelos ombros dela, ele a envolveu pela cintura num abraço cheio de paixão e saudade enquanto Rowena lhe envolvia o pescoço carinhosamente.

- Eu a amo tanto, tanto! – Sussurrou.

Ela deixou um sorriso triste alcançar seu rosto, sentindo lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos. Mas há tanto tempo não chorava que nem ao menos lembrava quando havia sido a última vez, por isso não se preocupou em segurar o choro.

- Eu também o amo... muito! – Respondeu sentindo a garganta apertada.

Passando as mãos sobre os olhos dela, Salazar colheu duas lágrimas nas pontas de seus dedos.

- Seus olhos... – Ela esperou que ele se afastasse assustado por vê-la chorar, mas ele apenas sorriu. – São belos.

E realmente eram, de um azul profundo capaz de fazer qualquer homem se perder neles. Pareciam com o mar, que Salazar há muito tempo não via, mas que se lembrava com perfeição, pois a casa onde vivera sua infância ficava em um promontório. Naquele momento eles lhe lembravam as noites de lua cheia, quando a bela esfera cinzenta e branca se refletia na água escura de forma exata, por causa das lágrimas. Talvez isso que o atraísse tanto para ela, pois já vira outras mulheres bonitas na vida, mas nunca nenhuma com olhos como aqueles, que o arrastavam numa teia invisível até eles.

Rowena piscou e ele acordou de seu devaneio. Quase se perdera naquele mar. Ela parecia indecisa em falar ou não algo, as bochechas estavam coradas como se o que tivesse a dizer fosse contra suas convenções.

- Salazar, por favor, só hoje... Faça-me esquecer.

Ele ficou surpreso com as palavras dela. Conhecia Rowena e sabia que ela estava lutando com todas as forças contra tudo que aprendera durante sua vida, mas não tinha forças para negar um pedido que ela fizera usando todas as suas.

Beijando-a mais uma vez, ele a ergueu nos braços fortes como se não pesasse mais que uma pena. Rowena o abraçou escondendo o rosto rubro de vergonha na curva do pescoço dele. Sua roupa de dormir era fina e pôde sentir a pressão do braço dele contra suas pernas enquanto a outra mão lhe roçava o seio. Apenas aqueles pequenos e ingênuos contatos faziam sensações, até então desconhecidas para ela, surgirem e lhe tomarem todo o corpo.

Passando pela porta do quarto dela, Salazar a deitou cuidadosamente na larga cama onde dormia ajoelhando-se no chão ao seu lado. Observou-a, o cabelo negro que lhe alcançava as espáduas espalhado ao redor de seu rosto e corpo, totalmente solto, pois o cordão de lã havia caído no chão já há algum tempo; o robe entreaberto deixando a mostra a camisola longa que contornava, de um modo frouxo, porém perfeito, cada uma de suas curvas; os tornozelos que ele só tivera a oportunidade de observar antes de relance com o soprar do vento na saia de seu vestido. Sempre a achara bela, mas agora essa beleza lhe parecia divina e a tarefa de profaná-la fora entregue pela própria Rowena em suas mãos.

Tocou-a com medo de que pudesse quebrá-la, mas isso não aconteceu, e ele subiu na cama e deitou-se ao seu lado. Tomando-a nos braços amou-a como ela sabia que nenhum outro homem jamais seria capaz de fazer igual.

-/-/-/-

Olhando mais uma vez pela janela da torre do seu quarto, Rowena conferiu se lá embaixo, no jardim, estava tudo de acordo com o planejado.

Perto do lago, espalhadas por toda margem, havia fogueiras imensas e um caminho de archotes levava até perto de sua cerejeira. Embaixo desta o sacerdote já havia traçado um circulo com uma espada e dentro dele estava o altar com todos os objetos necessários para o início dos ritos. Ao redor estavam todos os convidados conversando entre si enquanto aguardavam o começo da cerimônia.

Afastando-se da janela, Rowena olhou-se uma última vez no espelho. Vestia um vestido azul marinho com detalhes bordados em azul celeste nas mangas, na barra e na gola. O véu já estava preso a sua cabeça, mas levantado, por enquanto, com vários grampos e alguns ramos de azevinho de enfeite no topo. O cabelo longo preso em um belo coque embaixo deste. Em sua testa uma lua minguante havia sido desenhada com tinta azul enquanto nos braços e nas mãos foram feitas várias pinturas que não assumiam nenhuma forma específica, mas lhe davam um ar de mistério. O buquê, de flores de cerejeira, esperava na penteadeira.

Encarando a imagem a sua frente, ela não se reconheceu. Aquela mulher estranha toda enfeitada não podia ser ela mesma. Sentindo uma vertigem Rowena tentou apoiar-se na borda do espelho, mas a tontura foi forte demais para que pudesse suportar de pé e caiu no chão levando consigo o belo espelho de prata. O vidro se espalhou pelo chão e ela pôde encarar seu rosto partido em vários pedaços, parecendo distorcido. O presságio de que logo não seria apenas o rosto, mas também sua alma que ficaria assim a fez desmaiar.

Acordando minutos depois nos braços de Helga, Rowena sobressaltou-se temendo ter perdido seu próprio casamento, porém sua amiga explicou-lhe que não se passaram muitos minutos desde que havia desmaiado e que se ela se sentisse bem tudo poderia transcorrer normalmente.

- Mas Rowena, você não lembra? Quebrou o espelho, isso é um mau presságio. Se o sacerdote souber não quererá casá-la. – Falou mesmo já sabendo o que a outra diria.

- Então ele não saberá. Porque você não vai contar e nem eu. – Disse decidida desamassando o vestido e baixando o véu.

Com um ultimo olhar a janela verificou que o bardo cantava para entreter os convidados perante o atraso da noiva. Abriu a porta e Helga a seguiu segurando a calda de seu véu para que não fosse maculado arrastando no chão.

Godric a esperava em frente ao altar ao lado do sacerdote. Ele parecia muito emocionado e um pouco trêmulo. Totalmente o oposto de Salazar. Caminhando em direção ao altar, por um momento Rowena desejou com todas suas forças que fosse este quem estivesse ali a esperando, mas tentou afastar logo esse pensamento da cabeça, pois conhecia o sacerdote o suficiente para saber que era dotado de certos poderes relacionados à adivinhação, que um bruxo normal não teria, e caso ele suspeitasse dos reais anseios da noiva, era capaz de acabar imediatamente com o casamento, afinal era seu pai e só queria o bem dela e esse bem incluía casar-se com um homem que amasse.

Evitaria olhá-lo nos olhos durante toda cerimônia, porque ele podia também adivinhar o episódio do espelho.

Correu os olhos pelo lugar procurando um rosto em especial, mas não o encontrou. Sabia que provavelmente ele estaria nas sombras, assistindo tudo sozinho com seu próprio sofrimento. Nunca conhecera ninguém tão solitário quanto Salazar e agora ela piorava as coisas criando um abismo entre eles.

A cerimônia começou e decorreu rapidamente. Os noivos ficaram no circulo traçado pelo sacerdote de mãos dadas, foram abençoados com saudações, seguraram o prato com terra e sal colocando a mão sobre este enquanto o sacerdote continuava a os abençoar, o sino foi tocado três vezes com o casal voltado para o leste ainda sendo abençoado. O sino foi colocado novamente sobre o altar e os noivos receberam, cada um, uma vela branca, segurando com a mão direita. O sacerdote acendeu as velas e pegou a própria varinha dizendo:

- Abençoados sejam pela varinha e pela chama, símbolos do antigo e místico elemento fogo. Que a deusa do amor em toda sua glória, abençoe-os com harmonia, vitalidade, criatividade e paixão pelo tempo que ambos viverem.

Uma chama dourada como o sol os envolveu e brilhou, permanecendo sobre a cabeça de cada um uma pequena faísca que os iluminava parecendo uma auréola angelical. O casal voltou-se para o oeste e água foi respingada sobre suas cabeças enquanto mais bênçãos eram proferidas. O sacerdote untou suas testas com óleo de rosas e segurou uma pedra de quartzo sobre suas cabeças como símbolo do mundo espiritual sem parar de abençoá-los em um único momento.

Helga desdobrou um lenço que vinha segurando em suas mãos desde o início da cerimônia e entregou as alianças que nele estavam, ao sacerdote. Este as consagrou com água e sal e as entregou aos noivos. Juntos, eles disseram as palavras que tornavam a troca de alianças, e as próprias alianças, uma parte sagrada da nova relação que viriam a partilhar. Elas pareceram aderir à pele dos dois e queimar logo que em seus devidos lugares e Rowena entendeu que aquele laço só poderia ser rompido com a morte, mas o que viriam a fazer a seguir representaria melhor isso.

Logo depois duas fitas brancas, as quais estava sobre a mesa, foram consagradas e entregue aos noivos. Eles seguraram nas pontas e deram cada qual um nó na sua fita, enquanto faziam isso, a fita mudava gradativamente de cor. A de Godric assumiu um tom muito belo de rosa vivo e a de Rowena um belo amarelo sol. O sacerdote sorriu um pouco surpreso, mas sem tirar a concentração da cerimônia em si. Ele amarrou as duas fitas a sua frente unindo as duas pontas sem nós.

- Pelo nó nesta corda seja o vosso amor unido. – Falou com uma voz grave e profunda.

O sacerdote pegou as fitas, agora unidas em uma só, e amarrou juntas as mãos dos noivos. O silêncio pairou sobre todos enquanto as auras dos noivos se uniam em uma só.

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher, pelo tempo em que viverem, juntos no amor. Assim seja, assim é e assim será, para o bem de todos.

Todos aplaudiram ao término das palavras do sacerdote e da cerimônia.

-/-/-/-

Durante toda a festa, Rowena não viu Salazar em parte alguma. Apesar de não ousar procurá-lo, com a aliança recente que havia feito com Godric, sentiu que o outro não estava presente e a lembrança do espelho partido a atemorizou durante grande parte do tempo.

Ao lado do marido, despediu-se de seu pai e juntos adentraram o castelo em direção ao que seriam seus novos aposentos.

- Godric, querido, espere um pouco, preciso passar no meu quarto um momento. – Chamou Rowena parando no meio do corredor.

- Ah, claro! – Falou parecendo embaraçado. - Quer que eu vá com você?

Ela sorriu docemente para ele.

- Não precisa. – Disse se afastando.

- Não demore. – Falou quando ela já estava a uma certa distância.

Rowena virou-se e respondeu:

- Não vou.

Entrando em seu quarto, ela notou imediatamente o envelope negro sobre a penteadeira ao lado dos cacos do espelho, que havia esquecido de limpar.

Tremendo pegou o envelope e leu seu nome escrito com letras prateadas, conhecidas suas, na parte da frente. Temeu o que Salazar pudesse ter feito, logo lembrando que não valia tanto, mas as palavras dele numa noite de lua lhe voltaram a mente. "Não se menospreze" havia dito. Melhor acabar logo com o sofrimento que a ansiedade lhe causava. Abriu o envelope e tirou de lá uma carta escrita com uma bela caligrafia.

"Minha Cara Rowena,

Escrevo estas singelas linhas que você está lendo, para despedir-me. Hoje, logo cedo, falei com Godric, provoquei uma discussão sobre a presença de sangues-ruins em nossa escola e dei-lhe um ultimato: ou ele os expulsava ou eu iria embora definitivamente. Como esperava, ele não os expulsou. Cumprirei então minha palavra.

Logo após seu casamento aparatarei juntamente com minha mudança para o que deverá ser minha nova casa, que a meu ver, é o melhor lugar do mundo para envelhecer.

Por favor, não me escreva, nem me procure. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que vive de migalhas.

Carinhosamente,

Salazar Slytherin."

Rowena sentiu as lágrimas lhe embaçarem a vista, mas respirando com dificuldade as conteve. Ela não deveria esperar uma atitude diferente da parte dele, já que o tinha rejeitado mesmo depois da noite maravilhosa que haviam passado juntos. Estava certo. Salazar ia embora e ela e Godric viveriam uma vida nova. Era o melhor para os dois, porque seria realmente insuportável terem que conviver todos os dias sem poderem se tocar ou aproximar e provavelmente chegariam a um ponto em que não conseguiriam mais se conter e ela acabaria cometendo adultério. Tinha que ir agora para o seu novo quarto e marido, sem chorar.

Era melhor assim.

-/-/-/-

Rowena acordou na manhã seguinte sonolenta demais para lembrar de qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido no dia ou mesmo na semana anterior, mas quando percebeu a presença de Godric ao seu lado cenas do casamento no dia anterior e da noite passada juntos voltaram-lhe a mente. Ela tinha sofrido, mas ele havia tentado tornar as coisas melhores possíveis. Agora eram definitivamente marido e mulher, a ligação entre eles não podia mais ser quebrada.

O dia correu normalmente assim como a semana, não fosse por um esbarrão com a professora de adivinhações que, a olhando de um modo estranho, a congratulou. Sentindo que os parabéns não eram por seu casamento, Rowena sorriu e continuou seu caminho imaginando o motivo de tal presságio.

Quando sentiu seu primeiro enjôo Rowena entendeu todos os maus pressentimentos que vinha tendo, mas continuou sem entender porque eles eram ruins. Uma das coisas que mais amava e que mais desejara durante toda sua vida foi ter filhos, crianças suas. Era bom cuidar dos filhos dos outros, mas provavelmente não tão recompensador quanto cuidar dos seus próprios.

Por vezes, quando sua barriga já estava protuberante e lhe pesava, enquanto ela passava pela casa da sonserina averiguando se tudo estava em ordem, sentia olhares penalizados de Helga em sua direção, mas virando-se para encará-la sorria tentando deixar claro que não estava infeliz.

O bebê nasceu no equinócio de primavera.

Rowena o amamentou durante uma semana, até poder ver seus olhos finalmente abertos e entender todos os pressentimentos que vinha tendo. Ela jamais tivera sequer uma sombra dúvida antes de vê-los, mas assim que vislumbrou um azul meio esverdeado neles, soube que não eram de Godric e muito menos seus. Eram os olhos de Salazar. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter adivinhado antes que aquilo pudesse acontecer, por não ter tomado nenhuma precaução. Mas que precaução poderia ter tomado, se perguntou já sabendo a resposta, ela não era nenhuma criança tola e conhecia poções e magias que poderiam ter evitado aquele tipo de complicação.

Olhando para o bebê em seus braços se puniu mentalmente por considerar um ser tão pequeno, frágil e puro como sendo complicação. Ele era completamente uma benção. Mas por mais que estivesse satisfeita e certa de que Godric jamais questionaria a paternidade de um filho nascido de seu ventre, mesmo que ele fosse completamente diferente de si, sentiu-se culpada e confusa quanto ao que fazer a respeito daquela criança, porque o menino merecia saber a verdade e mesmo que não a dissesse a ele, algum dia provavelmente a questionaria, e isso estava tão certo para ela que não pensou em sequer escondê-la dele. Mas e Salazar? Este também merecia saber que tivera um filho varão, um menino forte e saudável, como os outros comentavam.

O primogênito de Rowena não era sequer filho de seu marido, e Godric jamais poderia saber. De todos, ele seria sempre o único a quem ela pouparia com medo de que ele fizesse um ato corajoso e desmedido que pusesse em risco a própria vida ou a de outrem. Era como seu pai a havia dito em particular, antes de partir depois da cerimônia de casamento, de modo compreensivo: Uma espada poderosa precisa de uma bainha mais poderosa ainda.

Era esperar para ver o que poderia acontecer e o que poderia fazer, mas tendo apenas uma certeza. A de que não tinha mais volta, sua vida seria para sempre uma meia verdade.

-/-/-/-

A cerejeira de Rowena aquele ano floresceu ricamente e deu saborosos frutos a todos. Godric pôde saborear licor nos lábios vermelhos de sua esposa e dar geléias apetitosas ao seu filho, que mal tinha o primeiro dente.

Nos primeiros anos da infância de Loeh, aquela foi a única vez que a cerejeira floresceu, até que ele completasse cinco anos e Rowena ficasse novamente grávida.

Foi então que ela decidiu que era tempo de Salazar conhecer e saber que tinha um filho. Chamando Helga para uma conversa explicou-lhe a situação e disse que viajaria com Loeh para deixá-lo aos cuidados de alguém que o educasse de forma rígida e correta até que tivesse idade suficiente para retornar ao colégio. Godric já havia concordado. Naquela época era comum os primogênitos serem mandados para viver longe dos pais até que atingissem uma idade considerada "segura" onde eles corressem menos riscos comum a maioria das crianças, mas mais persistentes as que tinham uma linhagem nobre.

Partindo em uma manhã de primavera com Loeh, em um hipogrifo os dois sobrevoaram rapidamente as terras que os separavam de seu destino. Salazar não mencionara uma única vez, na carta que a tinha deixado antes de partir, para onde iria, mas um detalhe dizia tudo que ela precisava saber para encontrá-lo.

O hipogrifo pousou na frente de uma mansão magnífica, mas que parecia bastante desgastada, pelo tempo e pela ação da maresia. Tentando identificar algum sinal de que alguém vivia ali, Rowena a encarou por alguns segundos antes de descer do animal pegando seu filho logo depois.

A casa estava realmente bem diferente do que lembrava, mas o local ainda tinha a mesma razão para ser tão perfeito. "O melhor lugar do mundo para envelhecer", ele havia dito e realmente era. Com todo aquele mar, as rochas, a torre do farol e o sal que se impregnava em suas roupas, cabelo e pele. Haveria lugar melhor para passar toda a vida ou, se não, pelo menos o resto desta?

Seu filho, sempre sério e concentrado, como se não se cansasse de absorver fatos e imagens, observava a paisagem ao seu redor parecendo em dúvida se deveria realmente ficar maravilhado, afinal ele ainda não entendia muito bem as coisas ao seu redor, apesar de se esforçar o máximo possível, não queria se passar por bobo na frente do dono de tão magnífica mansão.

Trazendo Loeh consigo pela mão, Rowena se aproximou da porta e tocou receosa a parede de pedra oleosa, a massa branca desfolhando sob seus dedos. A textura ainda era a mesma de que se lembrava. Fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro de mar e de areia salgada. Não lembrava há quanto tempo não via o mar e ele estava logo ali, atrás da casa, mas agora não tinha tempo para isso, era preciso procurar Salazar e explicar toda situação para entregar-lhe Loeh.

Pegando no ferro da porta, bateu com ele na madeira. O som pareceu ecoar por toda casa antes de um pequeno elfo doméstico, bastante ranzinzo atendê-la. Sentiu a mãozinha de Loeh tremer dentro da sua e a apertou um pouco tentando passar confiança.

- Pois não? – Perguntou o elfo com uma vozinha esganiçada.

- Chame seu mestre. – Ordenou Rowena.

O elfo desapareceu dentro da casa deixando os dois esperando do lado de fora. Rowena imaginou que Salazar não devia ter recebido muitas visitas nesses últimos anos já que seu elfo não tinha um mínimo de cortesia ao menos para convidá-los a entrar e esperar do lado de dentro da casa. Minutos depois o elfo voltou a aparecer na porta e lhes disse que entrassem e esperassem na sala.

A sala era fria e úmida por causa das paredes de pedra. A lareira estava apagada e a escuridão total era evitada apenas por uma janela pequena e totalmente imunda no alto, perto da escada. Notando o castiçal sem velas sobre uma mesinha tão cheia de pó quanto todo o resto dos móveis, Rowena conjurou três velas com a varinha e as acendeu. Depois, com outro feitiço de limpeza afastou o pó do sofá para que ela e o filho pudessem sentar. Mordeu o lábio inferior já mais receosa se deveria realmente deixar seu filho ali.

O sol, que estava alto ao chegaram, começava a se pôr quando o dono da casa finalmente apareceu. O coração de Rowena falhou uma batida ao ver Salazar no alto da escada. Ele estava tão mais velho, mais triste. Tinha rugas de preocupação em alguns pontos do rosto e seu cabelo sempre negro como o ébano começava a apresentar os primeiros fios brancos. Já não era mais o homem bonito e sagaz que havia conhecido durante toda a vida. Mas o olhar verde ainda estava lá, inconfundível, incomparável.

Levantou-se limpando o pó da saia do vestido vinho e saudou o dono da casa com um sorriso que não foi retribuído.

- Que parte do "não me procure" você não entendeu? – Perguntou chegando ao patamar inferior, mas substituindo o olhar ranzinzo por um de surpresa ao ver o menino de pé ao lado de Rowena.

- Loeh, esse é Salazar Slytherin. – Falou ela para o filho, apresentando-o a Salazar.

Aproximando-se do menino, Salazar percebeu algo de familiar nos olhos dele, mas voltando a cabeça para observar Rowena continuou ignorando-o.

- Então?

- Você perdeu os modos Salazar, querido? – Ele vacilou no seu intento de permanecer frio diante da mulher a sua frente ao ouvir os lábios dela pronunciarem seu nome. – Onde está sua hospitalidade para com as visitas?

- Visitas que não são anunciadas? Bah! Não me fale dessas coisas banais. – Disse sentando-se numa cadeira cheia de pó na frente das duas visitas. – O que a traz aqui depois de tantos anos? Ou melhor! Como você me encontrou depois de tantos anos?

Abanando a mão como se tudo fosse muito natural Rowena respondeu:

- E você diz para eu não falar de coisas banais! Sempre soube onde estava, mas a necessidade de vê-lo surgiu apenas agora. – Virando-se para Loeh ela disse-lhe que ficasse um pouco com o hipogrifo enquanto conversava com Salazar. O menino assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da casa sem se opor, por mais que preferisse ficar e escutar a conversa, mesmo que em silêncio.

- Qual é a necessidade de ver-me agora? – Perguntou assim que Loeh fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Loeh é meu filho... – Falou Rowena cautelosamente.

- Nada que eu não adivinhasse. – Interrompeu de modo grosso.

- ...E seu também. – Concluiu esperando a reação dele.

Salazar calou-se, abaixando a cabeça encarou o chão durante alguns segundos, pensativo. Pela segunda vez naquele dia Rowena preocupou-se o suficiente a ponto de morder novamente os próprios lábios de ansiedade, porém com mais força dessa vez. Ele encarou-a e abriu a boca para falar algo segundos depois, mas fechou-a logo em seguida parecendo indeciso. Repetiu esse movimento cerca de três vezes antes de decidir-se por realmente dizer algo.

- Me... Meu filho? Você tem certeza? – Perguntou com um dedo sobre os lábios.

- E não o viu com seus próprios olhos? – Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Realmente ele o tinha visto e não parecia ser filho de nenhum outro homem que conhecia, muito menos de Godric. Já tão sisudo e reservado em tão tenra idade.

- E o que fazem vocês aqui? Por que isso agora se disse que sempre soube onde eu estava?

- Por que não tive oportunidade de vir antes e acreditava que não deveria dizer-lhe tal coisa por carta. – Falou fazendo uma pausa para que ele absorvesse com calma cada informação. – Porém, além disso, agora preciso de um favor seu e também, sinto-me na obrigação de dizer-lhe, que cumpra parte de seu dever como pai.

Levantando uma das sobrancelhas, de modo que fez Rowena conter a respiração, ele a encarou ainda mais curioso.

- Continue.

- Vou deixar Loeh sob sua responsabilidade para que você cuide dele e o eduque até que atinja a idade adequada para retornar a Hogwarts e, mesmo depois disso, ele continuará a passar as férias de verão com você. Creio que seja um acordo justo, não? – Concluiu já mais segura de si, pois o que quer que ele dissesse agora, tinha certeza de que, por mais que reclamasse, não se negaria a ficar com o menino, principalmente depois de saber que ele era sangue do seu sangue.

- Desculpe-me Rowena, mas por mais que você tenha me explicado tudo de modo totalmente compreensivo até agora, não consigo simplesmente entender como você, uma mãe dedicada e amorosa, pelo que vejo, vai simplesmente deixar seu único filho aos cuidados de um homem que, como pode ver, não tem capacidade nem ao menos para cuidar de sua própria casa.

- Ora, não subestime minha inteligência, Salazar. Entendo que você tenha dito a verdade naquela carta quando se referiu a um lugar para envelhecer, pois é isso que tem feito até o momento, morando sozinho aqui. Mas também compreendo que um homem astuto e determinado como você não poupará esforços em fazer de seu próprio filho o melhor, em qualquer coisa que seja.

- Mas diga-me: E Godric, como encara tudo isso? – Perguntou sabendo que estaria tocando em um ponto fraco ou uma ferida mal cicatrizada.

Rowena viera preparada para esse tipo de pergunta também, mas não imaginou que se sentiria tão constrangida em respondê-la.

- Ele... Bem, ele não sabe.

- E...?

- Certo. Eu disse a Godric que deixaria Loeh aos cuidados de um bom tutor até que ele voltasse a Hogwarts, mas não especifiquei quem era o tutor e ele não se opôs. Loeh também não sabe que você é pai dele, mas pretendo que ele venha a saber quando o considerarmos com idade o suficiente para isso. Por hora deixei claro para ele que você não é nenhum tipo de servo ou qualquer outra pessoa que possa tratar como quiser, porque ele pode ser bem genioso às vezes. Fico imaginando de quem ele herdou tal característica, mas creio que já o tenha percebido.

Sorrindo, Salazar concordou com o que ela dizia.

- Então é melhor fazê-lo entrar para que lhe comuniquemos o que foi decidido. Creio que não será nada fácil convencê-lo a ficar. – Disse com o intuito de fazê-la preocupar-se, mas Rowena não pareceu se abalar.

- Loeh já sabe de tudo que precisa saber. – E então Salazar quem se surpreendeu mais ainda.

- E ele não disse nada?! Nem uma palavra de oposição?

Rindo Rowena explicou:

- Ele adorou. Nunca vi uma criança mais sedenta por conhecimento. Ademais, como lhe disse, Loeh não expressa sentimentos tão facilmente, nem mesmo para mim, que sou sua mãe.

Levantaram-se os dois e Rowena caminhou em direção a porta para chamar o filho e fazer com que os dois conversassem melhor, mas parou no patamar de entrada virando-se subitamente, como se tivesse lembrado de mais um detalhe e falando rapidamente explicou.

- Acho que vou precisar de pelo menos dois dias para colocar essa casa em ordem. – Falou passando o dedo na curva de uma coluna de pedra. Olhou quanto pó havia nele e mudou de idéia. – Na verdade três. – E saiu chamando Loeh.

Observando-a com sentimento que misturava raiva e felicidade, Salazar não pôde explicar o que se passava dentro de si, mas temia não conseguir passar tantos dias novamente ao seu lado resistindo. O perfume dela o inebriava e suas curvas, provavelmente porque passara por toda uma gestação, pareciam mais redondas, mas nem por isso menos belas. E aqueles olhos azuis que o haviam cativado desde o primeiro dia em que haviam se visto quando crianças mantinham o mesmo brilho avassalador. Ela já lhe falara dos seus próprios olhos uma vez, mas nada se comparava ao azul brilhante dos dela.

-/-/-/-

- Ainda não compreendo como você vai deixá-lo aqui. – Resmungou Salazar enquanto, ele e Rowena descansavam na areia da praia atrás da casa e Loeh brincava mais à frente catando conchas.

- Eu não vou deixá-lo. Virei visitá-los sempre, pelo menos uma vez por ano. – Sorrindo completou. – Você não acha que eu deixaria meu filho completamente a sua mercê tanto tempo sem ter certeza de que você não estará ensinando maldições imperdoáveis e esse tipo de coisa.

Pensando consigo que com certeza seu filho aprenderia pelo menos uma delas, Salazar concluiu que não se fazia necessário a Rowena saber disso e mudou o rumo da conversa.

- Você lembra quando nós brincávamos juntos aqui?

- Lembro. Nós quatro, juntos. Bons tempos aqueles.

- É... Você...

- Você quer saber se ainda lembro da primeira vez que nos encontramos?

Corando um pouco Salazar concordou com a cabeça.

- Você era muito nova, Rowena. Seria compreensível se não lembrasse.

- Lembro perfeitamente. – Olhando distraidamente para seu filho brincando a alguns metros dali continuou com uma voz doce, parecendo hipnotizada. – Eu estava bem ali, onde Loeh está agora, e você... Bem, não lhe vi até que você se aproximou e tocou meu ombro. Lembro que tinha mais alguém ao seu lado, mas não consegui ver mais ninguém ao me deparar com seus olhos me fitando de forma tão perscrutadora. Você já era bem mais alto do que eu, talvez por isso tenha me sentido uma idiota depois, por ter passado tanto tempo olhando para cima embasbacada, mas naquele momento, olhando nos seus olhos, seria impossível que sentisse qualquer sentimento ruim ou de vergonha. – Concluiu e sorrindo fitou-o como se tivesse acabado de contar uma anedota. - Se você queria detalhes como o que estávamos vestindo ou se fazia sol ou chuva, realmente não faço idéia.

Salazar passou uma mão sobre a cabeça dela e afagou seus cabelos carinhosamente. Era o primeiro contato físico que faziam desde sua chegada ali há dois dias. Não importava. Era impossível haver algo mais inocente.

- Não tem problema. Eu lembro por você. – Observando-a curiosamente falou. – Não entendi porque você nunca mais usou verde. Mas naquele dia estava com um vestido até os joelhos e, quando te vi de longe, a achei a criatura mais meiga que poderia existir. Sabe o que pensei a princípio? Que se um dia tivesse uma filha queria que ela fosse igual a você. – Rowena riu com esse comentário. Naquela época ela bem poderia ser mesmo quase como uma filha para ele. Era mais nova e, como permaneceu baixinha bem mais tempo que o normal, todos a tomavam por uma criança ao qual era irresistível mimar. – Mas quando me aproximei e você me olhou, tão pequena e frágil, no meio daquele tempo nublado, com as mãos cheias de conchas e areia, os pés afundando cada vez mais na água, mudei de idéia e decidi que você seria a mãe dos meus filhos. – Sorrindo amargamente concluiu olhando para Loeh. – Não foi um erro tão grande presumir isso, não?

Levantando-se, Rowena sacudiu a areia de suas vestes evitando encará-lo.

- É melhor eu voltar e dar as ordens para o jantar. Esse seu elfo doméstico é mais desastrado que o normal. Fique de olho em Loeh, ele pode ser um pouco precoce, mas ainda é uma criança e não está livre das tentações e travessuras.

Observando o filho com os olhos baixos ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-/-/-/-

O sol já começava a se pôr quando Rowena passou pela porta de entrada e caminhou na direção do hipogrifo. Fez a costumeira reverência e afagou a cabeça do animal. Virando-se se despediu de seu filho que percebeu estar com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele não choraria. Os olhos verdes que tanto a assombravam agora a estavam abandonando, ambos, ou seria ela quem os estava deixando? Não sabia dizer ao certo. Tomou a criança em seus braços e apertou o máximo que podia fazendo-o prometer que iria se comportar como um bom rapaz. O menino a olhou travesso como se a desafiasse. Ele era educado, mas não obediente e sua mãe sabia disso, por isso estava preocupada, mas olhando para Salazar concluiu que ninguém melhor do que ele para colocá-lo nos eixos.

Colocando Loeh no chão, pegou nas mãos de Salazar. Apertando-a entre as suas, saudosista, murmurou tentando fazer da notícia o menos chocante possível, mas ao mesmo tempo sabendo que isso seria impossível:

- Estou esperando.

Ele a olhou tentando entender a princípio o que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras, mas uma luz de compreensão passou por seu rosto e de súbito compreendeu empalidecendo. Compreendeu porque ela deixava Loeh ali sem sofrer tanto quanto deveria, porque a achara tão distante e ao mesmo tempo tão suave, com aquela aura especial que não havia visto antes de forma tão notável e constante e compreendeu, finalmente, porque não o deixara tomá-la nos braços, pois ambos sabiam que apenas um gesto de Rowena seria suficiente para que Salazar o fizesse, mas ela não fez esse gesto.

Aproveitando o choque momentâneo em que ele se encontrava para abraçá-lo sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Espero que seja como um pai para ele, porque assim, quando lhe contarmos a verdade, ele não sentirá tanto.

Soltando-o Rowena subiu no hipogrifo e alçou vôo. Quando percebeu que já estava a uma distância segura da casa, deixou as lágrimas rolarem soltas pelo rosto sendo secas quase que imediatamente pelo vento cortante.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o III Chall de Triângulo Amoroso do Fórum 3V. Não se preocupem, a continuação já está sendo redigida e daqui para... Julho sai. Pretendo colocar explicações para toda e qualquer coisa que não ficou bem explicada nela.


End file.
